Instantes
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Recordações de um Cavaleiro de Ouro: num dos momentos mais dolorosos um amigo fiel lhe escreve, contando uma história e confessando seus erros. E explica como acabou percebendo, amargamente, onde estava o verdadeiro valor da vida.


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

* * *

**Informação para o leitor:**

_Avaliação etária: T/PG (restrições menores)_

_Importante: esta fan fiction contém spoilers de Saint Seiya Episódio G_

_ Nota: embora não se trate de fan fiction yaoi (ou seja, com par homossexual masculino explícito na trama), há a citação sutil de um par dessa natureza. Se o tema é de algum modo ofensivo ao leitor, solicita-se não ler._

* * *

** INSTANTES**

_ Por:** Deneb Rhode**_

No mormaço da noite aguardava, olhos fixos num Lear Jet ainda estacionado na pista. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, o certo era impedir que levantasse vôo. Afinal esse era seu principal dever como Cavaleiro de Ouro: manter a ordem e não deixar que o resto da tropa se extraviasse, vilipendiando a disciplina do Santuário, quanto mais num momento tão delicado como aquele. Mesmo que, no fundo, não tivesse a menor vontade, ordenou a uma patrulha inteira de soldados para trazerem o passageiro.

—Digam bem claro que fui eu que mandei!

Não estava feliz. Suspirou, lembrando como havia ido parar lá. Cuidava, momentos atrás, de dar instruções a tropa. Havia recebido o comunicado urgente não fazia muito tempo.

—Isto é alerta máximo! Decretado pelo Mestre do Santuário: as últimas notícias dão conta de que está havendo possível movimentação de tropas revoltosas, não é hora de facilitar. Ninguém entra sem identificação muito clara, e, acima de tudo, ninguém sai! Estamos de prontidão, isto é uma ordem de cima. Algum problema?

O soldadinho que chegou, esbaforido, parecia muito nervoso. Tentava explicar ao severo Cavaleiro de Ouro que, sim, havia problemas.

—Na base aérea, Comandante. É que tem...tem um oficial que insiste em pegar um dos jatos e sair. Eu falei com ele, ele não quis me dar ouvidos. Desculpa, Comandante, mas acho que é melhor o senhor mesmo se entender com o homem. É que eu...eu...como o senhor falou, o negócio de "ordens de cima". Eu não tenho como dar "ordens de cima" para um oficial de patente muito superior a minha.

Se irritou. Afinal, o que o outro, fosse ele quem fosse, pensava que estava fazendo? As ordens eram para todos, e era garantido que sabia delas. Foi até a base aérea na firme intenção de tirar o oficial teimoso do jato, nem que precisasse cortar o avião como uma lata de sardinhas. Ainda ia dar uma última chance ao bom-senso do colega, esperando que viesse espontaneamente, acompanhando os soldados. Se resistisse...bom, nenhum remédio a não ser usar a força. Não seria a primeira vez.

Cerrou o punho, de raiva. Por que alguém iria querer fazer uma coisa dessas? Desrespeitar ordens, desrespeitar o Santuário! Pelas galáxias, como detestava esses momentos de fraqueza nos outros! Quanta gente, quantos companheiros viu descambar da exemplaridade ao longo do tempo, sempre com resultados funestos. "O melhor é ser correto, obediente" pensou. Lembrou de seus velhos amigos com os quais cresceu junto, o que aconteceu com eles. Sentiu o coração pesado.

"Fui um dos únicos que sobrou da velha turma. E agora estou sozinho". A mente procurou um dia e lugar onde estavam todos juntos, quatro rapazes novos, animados colegas de treinamento com um futuro inteiro pela frente. Amigos inseparáveis, irmãos, uma família feliz. Os erros ao longo dos anos acabaram com tudo, uma ruptura banhada em sangue, morte e vergonhas. "Inteiro, sobrou só eu, pra falar a verdade. Só posso me lembrar".

Tirou de dentro da armadura um papel antigo. Era a última recordação de um tempo em que ainda estavam unidos, ninguém preso, proscrito, ferido, ninguém morto. Instante do primeiro cisma, primeira mancha de dor. A explicação da fraqueza inicial, e que, naquela vez pareceu tão estranha e tão legítima. Mesmo sendo fraqueza, transgressão da lei.

Na época não entendeu porque logo ele, então só um pirralho, recebeu aquela última carta. "Era meu amigo também, mas realmente eu não esperava". Pensou que ia achar uma justificativa para tudo. Nunca mais largou o papel, carregando-o consigo qual um amuleto e um enigma, razões por trás de uma queda moral, a primeira diante de seus olhos. Por incontáveis vezes a releu.

E a cada vez, a cada ano que passava, parecia ver mais sentido nela. Tudo o que as linhas pediam, tudo o que confessavam, motivos, razões, conclusões, histórias. Era tudo verdade. Continuava sendo. Uma quase profecia.

_Irmãozinho, no tempo curto que me resta, decidi escrever a você. Pode ser que a gente não se veja mais. Estou condenado: é questão de alguns instantes para que os soldados batam na porta e me levem preso. Eu peço que não fique muito chocado, apenas aceite: eu agora sou um criminoso._

_ Declaro abertamente que roubei o Santuário. E aceito com resignação ser castigado exemplarmente por isso. _

_Fico pensando apenas qual a sua cara neste momento, lendo o que escrevi e vendo que eu confesso. Você deve estar bastante perplexo, se eu bem lhe conheço. Você é tão novo, e quer tanto ser um bom soldado...se dedica muito. E logo eu, amigo mais velho, fui lhe dar esse mau exemplo. Por favor, se algum dia eu contei com alguma admiração de sua parte de agora em diante ignore. Não me tome como modelo de qualquer atitude boa._

_ Agi mal. Fiz o que fiz e fiz errado, agora só me resta pagar. Agi por desespero, admito. Mas isso não justifica ou melhora as coisas. Não mereço compaixão, apenas justiça. E é por isso mesmo que estou escrevendo para você: porque eu sei que você é justo. Os nossos outros amigos, por mais que eu os admire e os queira bem, por isso mesmo sei que ficam cegos e por vezes ignoram fatos, tudo em nome da misericórdia. Você não. Sei que você é pouco mais que um menino. Mas é um menino justo._

_ Se ler minha história com atenção, vai ver que eu realmente errei._

_ Irmãozinho, você sabe o quanto eu lutei nesta vida para ser alguém. E o quanto me apeguei à vida na Grécia, fazendo de você e dos companheiros próximos minha família. Vivi pelo Santuário, e, quando eu olhava para frente, via um futuro brilhante. Me esforcei para alcançar esse futuro, sem distrações: eu parei bem pouco nos últimos anos para olhar para trás. Me arrependo._

_ Se eu olhasse, veria Kiedrich, Gudrun e minha mãe. Kiedrich é de onde eu vim, Gudrun é minha irmã mais nova: e você lembra dela, a menininha loira de olhos azuis grandes e cara de chorona que eu mostrei na foto, a que sempre me escrevia e mandava junto de cada carta um bolo de nozes ou biscoitos de castanha que a gente sempre dividia._

_Da minha mãe, que fazia os bolos e biscoitos, eu falei pouco. Se é que falei._

_ Acho que toquei no assunto algumas vezes, mas só de passagem. Me desculpe por isso, mas é que não tinha muita coisa mesmo pra falar. Acontece que eu e minha mãe não éramos próximos. Por nenhuma razão em particular: só circunstâncias. Eu vim de família pobre, ela era viúva, séria e trabalhava muito. Então, em casa, no início era mais eu e a Gudrun: um para cuidar do outro enquanto a mãe não chegava. Daí, quando eu ainda era bem novo, recebi convite para estudar no Santuário. Era uma oferta boa, e eu fui. Lembro que a Gudrun chorou muito no dia que eu saí. E minha mãe, claro, me deu um bolo de nozes._

_ Passei anos treinando para ser Cavaleiro. Por eu ter crescido assim, foi normal criar mais vínculos com o Santuário do que com meus laços de sangue: continuei recebendo cartas da Gudrun e bolos da mãe, mas era aqui que eu morava e estudava, era aqui que eu tinha que resolver meus assuntos. E era com a gente daqui que eu vivia. Conheci o Aiolos, os outros, você também veio depois de um tempo, e isso eu achava que era minha família. Olha, irmãozinho: isso eu sei que não estava errado. Você e os colegas são quem me entendeu melhor que qualquer um, são sim minha família. Já dividimos tanto rir e tanto chorar ao longo desses anos, nos demos as mãos tantas vezes que eu já não conseguiria imaginar como ficaria a vida caso algum de vocês me faltasse._

_ Nesse aspecto, sou um homem de muita sorte. Mas o problema da sorte é que a gente tende a abusar quando ela está do nosso lado. Foi onde eu errei: sempre abusei dos tempos e coisas boas, achava que iam durar para sempre. Lembra, irmãozinho, da estante onde eu punha livros, e que você viu, estava com um pé meio quebrado? Foi um bom exemplo do que é abusar da sorte: eu continuei pondo livros nela, e mais livros, vendo o pé meio quebrado toda hora, mas achando que agüentava. Aí, um dia a estante quebrou de vez, e fiquei sem ter onde pôr livros por um bom tempo. Era melhor que eu tivesse consertado o pé antes de acreditar que "isso agüenta"._

_ Não aprendi com a estante. Os pés meio quebrados, as partes faltando ou incompletas do resto da vida eu também esquecia de consertar. Achei que estava tudo bem e que nada ia ser diferente, o tempo parecia algo infinito. Eu estudava, treinava, lia as cartas que chegavam, dividia os bolos e biscoitos, cumpria minhas obrigações e no fim do dia ia jantar com vocês. Ia levando, e era feliz assim. Olhava para frente, imaginando como seria o momento em que eu ia ter uma Armadura, qual era o trabalho e a responsabilidade que envolvia: procurei ser um aluno e cadete muito sério, me esforcei bastante. Quando eu contava isso, nas cartas que eu respondia quando me sobravam uns minutos, Gudrun se admirava e dizia que eu estava a cada dia mais "igualzinho à mãe"._

_ Considerava as palavras da minha irmã. Ria e ficava pensando: "um dia vou lá, confiro para ver se é verdade". Mãe e eu parecidos: de onde a Gudrun imaginou isso? Achava que era tão diferente dela, menos prático, mais alegre. Ficava curioso por alguns instantes: me imaginava de novo em Kiedrich. E se a gente se visse agora, mãe e eu? Eu estava diferente, cresci, encorpei, tinha uma carreira, aprendi a falar e pensar grego. Ela devia estar igual, trabalhando bastante e falando pouco: só mais velha, de cabelo branqueando, com um rosto ainda mais sisudo. O que eu ia dizer? Sobre o que íamos conversar? Nesse instante eu sempre tinha receios de não agradar, dela reclamar de algo sobre mim, de não nos entendermos. Aí eu sacudia a cabeça e voltava para meu mundo, prometia pensar nisso mais tarde: "não é importante agora: um dia eu vou lá, isso basta"._

_ Foi ficando para o amanhã, e no amanhã indo para depois. "Um dia" que eu só tinha certeza que não era o "hoje": "hoje não dá", eu repetia. Mas era data que existia, estava programada, visível na distância, garantida: separada de mim pelas obrigações de aspirante à carreira militar, pelos tantos quilômetros entre Hessen e Atenas, pelas estações do ano. "Um dia vou". Mas não hoje, hoje não dá porque tem treino. Amanhã porque tem provas, depois porque tem frio, mais tarde porque tem folga, mas é curta para ir longe demais. Ajeito tudo. Depois disso, eu vou. Vou sim. Mas só depois._

_ Igual o pé da estante quebrado: "Um dia eu conserto, hoje não". Um dia. E a grande estupidez que eu fiz foi essa. Muito maior que furtar qualquer coisa, uma relíquia valiosa ou seja lá o que for. Não estou querendo dizer que roubar não foi errado, mas agora vejo, foi só um erro a mais em tanto mal que eu já tinha feito._

_ Eu roubei Sangue dos Deuses. Isso pertence ao Santuário e é valiosíssimo, relíquia guardada à sete chaves, de uso exclusivo dos médicos que servem na corporação, que até a eles só é entregue em casos extremos. Você também já ouviu falar nesse sangue: sempre nos diziam que era mágico e curava qualquer coisa. Por isso mesmo que roubei. Eu recebi carta da Gudrun dizendo que a mãe estava mal, desenganada, contando horas para morrer._

_ Acredite, não foi um motivo nobre. De jeito nenhum. Foi só um motivo idiota. Enquanto eu fugia com o Sangue dos Deuses, tentei entender a natureza do desespero que eu senti ao receber a notícia, do que eu estava correndo atrás. E cheguei tarde. Só quando eu pude ver que não havia mais vida nenhuma para salvar é que entendi. Só aí me dei conta do quanto eu cheguei tarde._

_ Sinto tanta vergonha. Ainda que todo mundo me perdoasse, eu não iria me perdoar. Não tem conserto. Talvez parando o tempo, fazendo ele voltar, voltar muito, viajar ao passado para corrigir meus erros. Voltar para antes desse roubo, dias antes, semanas antes, o quanto fosse antes. Voltar para algum lugar no tempo onde ainda houvesse um bolo de nozes, que a carta da Gudrun falasse apenas de Kiedrich, e dissesse que eu era igual à mãe. Irmãozinho, você entende onde errei? Desperdicei algo mais valioso que uma relíquia divina: eu perdi tempo. Não só o que antecedeu esse último fechar de olhos._

_ Estou atrasado vários anos. Dano irrecuperável._

_ Quantas vezes pensei no que ela diria se me visse? Quantas vezes eu quis sentir a mão dela pousando sobre minha cabeça, como ela fazia quando eu era bem pequeno para me dar a bênção ou ralhar quando meu cabelo estava comprido demais? Sorrir para ela e receber um olhar de volta já estaria bom. Ouvir sua voz seria maravilhoso. Fazer algo simples, como andarmos juntos nas vilas, ajudá-la com o almoço, carregar uma sacolinha de compras para ela. Qualquer coisa. Eu pensava nisso e o tempo ia escoando. Pensava como se fosse uma álgebra complexa, de variáveis misteriosas. Ensaiei tanto me mostrar, ensaiei na mente falar com a mãe, olhá-la nos olhos depois de tantos anos. Passei tanto tempo arranjando o que dizer, querendo algo que impressionasse, projetando um espetáculo acima da perfeição. Como eu pude ser tão idiota a ponto de agir assim? Será que eu fui tão cego que não notei que estava lidando tão somente com a minha mãe, a mesma pessoa que viu muitas das minhas tolices e acertos na infância, que me conheceu antes de todo mundo? Eu podia falar qualquer coisa para ela, mostrar qualquer coisa, isso estaria bom. Ao menos teria sido muito melhor do que foi._

_ Tudo o que eu consegui foi, sim, perder minha mãe. Não para a doença, mas para minha própria fraqueza. Fiquei anos sem dar-lhe um abraço, ao invés disso, abracei a procrastinação. Eu lhe garanto que teria menos do que me arrepender agora se eu tivesse falado com ela pelo menos uma vez só antes disso. Mesmo que fosse para levar uma bronca. Agora é tarde demais._

_ Irmãozinho, vou ter que encerrar. Sei que os soldados estão vindo. Mas se escrevo para você, e não para Aiolos ou Aiolia, é que isso tem motivo. Você é mais sério do que eles, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Então aprenda, de homem sério para homem sério: nunca deixe essa austeridade toda bloquear sua vista. O mundo não é só feito dos "assuntos muito importantes" ou de "grandes coisas". Olhe com atenção para as outras coisinhas que foram parte da sua existência, ainda que elas não tenham nada a ver com o que você faz agora. Seja um bom Cavaleiro, ganhe a melhor Armadura que conseguir. Seja um grande oficial de nosso exército, mas jamais perca a noção de que é um homem comum, num mundo de homens comuns. Dê valor ao que tem e teve, enquanto ainda há chance._

_ Se deixou parentes para trás, os visite. Se deixou amigos, os abrace. Se deixou qualquer pessoa ou coisa que estimava, mostre o quanto as ama. Tire o pó das memórias, não largue promessas enferrujando. Estabeleça contato quantas vezes puder. Sorria mais, fale com quem ficou para trás, procure rever o que está longe. Não permita que essas coisas simplesmente passem por você. Faça isso para seu bem, e não tema nem lamente pelo que possa sair errado, desarmonias, gestos amargos ou palavras ásperas que um dia possa ouvir._

_ Porque é melhor que não ouvir nada. Por mais sombrias que as circunstâncias estejam, lembre-se: mais vale a dor da perda do que a dor de não ter tido. Especialmente quando já era algo seu, e você deixou fugir._

_A vida não é só o Santuário. O dever do Santuário é proteger essa vida além dele. E só quem faz parte dela pode protegê-la melhor. Então, viva: construa o futuro, aproveite muito o presente. Mas não se esqueça, nunca se esqueça do passado. Salve com carinho qualquer fragmento, qualquer pedaço dele que sobrar. É das coisas mais preciosas. _

_Adeus, irmãozinho. Fique em paz. Se cuide. _

_Garalian "Garan" Steiner_

Engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos. Dobrou a carta amarelada, guardou-a novamente, com carinho. O outro oficial, Cavaleiro de Ouro igual a ele já se postava à sua frente, os traços do rosto moreno, indígena, contidos numa expressão de tenso desagrado, visivelmente ansioso, querendo ir embora.

—Me chamou para algum comunicado oficial, Shura? Sei que as coisas andam agitadas e...

—Não—sorriu triste, como sempre—Desculpa tomar seu tempo. Eu só queria desejar uma boa viagem. Só isso.

O outro ergueu a sobrancelha, atônito.

—Só? Mas e...

Shura encolheu os ombros.

—Era para eu lembrar você das ordens do Mestre. Mas deixa pra lá. Você não vai ficar muito tempo em Jamiel, espero.

A figura morena agigantada baixou a cabeça.

—Não. Eu prometo que volto logo. Desculpe, é que eu não sei quanto tempo essa crise vai durar, nem o que vai acontecer daqui para frente. Então eu precisava...de uns dias...

—...com sua família, não é? Cara-metade e filho adotivo, se eu entendi direito. Você está certo. Aproveite bem.

Estendeu a mão, não para a saudação militar, mas para quem cumprimenta um amigo. Despediu-se do outro com um sorriso, sem esconder a tristeza funda que carregava nos olhos. Sempre o mesmo, a cada vez que lembrava, em cada instante que revirava os cacos do passado. Nunca se acostumou a fazer isso.

___"Salve com carinho qualquer fragmento, qualquer pedaço dele que sobrar. É das coisas mais preciosas."_

Existiam, e sabia onde procurar. Velhos amigos perdidos, velhas alegrias, não tão velhas tristezas. Os restos disformes de lembranças bonitas. Ia ser muito sofrido encontrá-los, não dava ânimo. Pensava nisso amanhã. Ou depois de amanhã.

Difícil admitir: talvez não tivesse coragem. E era algo tão simples: apenas rever quem já o conhecia bem. Podia falar sem medo, agir sem receios. Mas não ia, tinha certeza. Enterrava-se ainda mais, a cada segundo, hora, dia, ano. A dor do possível confronto podia ser insuportável. A dor do silêncio era apenas morna. E alimentava a culpa de atos feitos e não feitos, virava câncer, uma chaga perpétua. Um dia seria fatal.

O Lear Jet já ia decolando. Olhou para o céu noturno, temperando a melancolia com uma névoa fina de consolação. Desejou sorte ao viajante. Ao menos uma vez na vida, sabia que havia agido direito.

* * *

**Nota: **A grafia "Steiner"—e não "Schteiner"—é a tradução mais correta do sobrenome de Garan, escrito em katakana em Saint Seiya-Episode G volume 6. A cidade citada—Kiedrich—fica no Estado de Hesse, Alemanha, famoso pela pronúncia "com chiados" sobretudo nas regiões rurais, e que poderia justificar a pronúncia "Schteiner". Se trata apenas de uma localidade sociologicamente possível, escolhida por pesquisa, e não é de modo algum a origem oficial do personagem Garan (não existem informações publicadas sobre isso até agora).

Criação de texto inspirada no poema "Conta e Tempo", escrito por Frei Antônio das Chagas, século XVII, e na canção "Instants", de Erri Longhin e Mara Bressi.

Fan fiction concluída em 21 de Agosto de 2007. Dedicada às memórias de Júlio César e, acima de tudo, da querida Maria "Paulista". O tempo é uma dádiva preciosa. Dói muito ver tudo o que passou e que eu não soube aproveitar. Eu os amo muito. Obrigada por terem feito parte de minha vida.


End file.
